Nagi Fires
by Laniessa
Summary: Nagi soon finds out the meaning of "take you away". Somewhat angry yet sad, she fires Hayate. What will happen to the debt-ridden butler now? All pairings possibly possible to be put in. T to be safe. Title subject to change. Hiatus.
1. The Weird Perfect Sphere Meteor

First Hayate fanfiction, first multi-chapter fanfiction.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hayate the Combat Butler, Hayate no Gotoku, and of it's games, but I own this idea.

* * *

A crash went past a young blond girl's ear while she was taking a walk through her mansion.

"Hayate?" She said, getting his attention.  
"Yes, milady?" He replied with a formal manner.  
"What was that crash?"  
"Should I go check?"  
"Yes."

Hayate with his super lightning-skills deducted where the sound was from and ran over to the origin of the sound.  
"Huh? A meteor? Well, I guess I'll take it to milady... He lifted the perfect sphere (meteor) that was at least 2 meters tall.  
"Milady, it happened to be a meteor. Here." He said, handing the meteor over.  
"Oh." She told Hayate to set it aside in her huge sitting room, and continued. "Make me a cup of tea?"

Yes, it was a very average day.

After Nagi finished " ハヤテのごとく!ボクがロミオでロミオがボクで (Hayate the Combat Butler! I am Romeo and Romeo is Me)", and read "Hayate the Combat Butler vol. 2" it was night.  
She followed her usual routine of calling Maria and crawling into bed.  
Suddenly, there was a series of sounds that went like 'click-boom-tap-tap' that caught the young master s attention. Afraid, she clung onto Maria.  
"What's wrong?" Maria whispered softly to the young girl.  
"You didn't hear the 'click-boom-tap-tap'?"  
"I think it's your imagination. Stop playing s--" Maria abruptly stopped after feeling Nagi tremble. "Nagi?"  
"Youu c-can't-t hea-ar i-i-i-it? T-he vo-o-ic-- What are you going about, the truth?" Nagi said, trembling.  
"Nagi? Who are you talking to?"  
"Oh, you can't hear it? Nevermind. Nagi mumbled. "Ah!"

Of course, you would like to know what she was hearing.

'Hey, you. Wanna know the truth? You're smart. You should know that Hayate doesn't think much of you'  
'Oh, those years ago. You think that was a confession? You're stupider than I thought.' The voice paused.  
'Of course someone like him wouldn't like an idiot. A lazy one at that. The truth is..'  
'Hayate wanted to 'take you away' and get ransom. He was kidnapping you. Not confessing to a short, stupid, spoiled brat who knew nothing! You're worthless to him. He's only staying because of the debt he has to you.'

As gullible as Nagi is, she knew it. He didn't have any 'feelings'. Nagi only kept denying it, over and over again. This voice only helped confirm it. She knew she was a burden. Before she knew it, she whispered to Maria a few words before going to sleep.  
"I'm firing Hayate in the morning."

* * *

I don't mind flames. Flames mean you took the time to review. I like crititism, and if you note any spot any mistakes, please tell me. If you just like it, review?

Only this chapter will be this short.


	2. The Milk from a Cow's Udder

Sorry, just had to upload it. XP Only.. 300 words, though. I promise you, the next chapter will be longer!

* * *

"Hey, Hayate." Nagi called in the morning.

"Yes, milady?" He replied, in perfect manner.

"Get me my breakfast."

"Yes, yes."

Hayate walked over to the kitchen, and he brought the tray over to Nagi's room. Nagi took the tray, and started eating. When she finished, she looked over to Hayate, using her 'eye-contact' to say she was finished.

"Your milk."

"What about it?"

"It hasn't been touched (by you)."

"I don't like milk."

"But you drank it fine yesterday!"

"I don't like it!"

"But you won't grow taller that way!"

Nagi paused at this.

"**I won't drink something that came out of a COW's UDDER**!"  
"Okay, then. I'll tidy up."

"Oh, by the way, you're fired."

"Okay."

"Really?"

Hayate finally digested the words.

"**What?!**" He exclaimed.

"And forget about the debt. It wasn't much munny."

"Munny?"

"Like Kingdom Hearts, you idiot! ... Anyway, don't forget you're fired."

"..." Hayate had an expression of pure and utter shock. (doesn't show freedom to Nagi, though)

Hayate dejectedly walked out, only thinking ways to pay off his debt of 150 million munny (yen).

Eventually, he found himself where he was on that fateful night where he met Nagi. (he was wearing the same clothes too, by the way) He swept the snow off the bench (it was Christmas) and sat down.

"Huh? What are you doing here, debt-ridden butler?" Wataru sat down next to him.

"Erm.. Nagi told me to forget about the debt.. and she fired me.. so I'm no longer debt-ridden or a butler."

Wataru, thought his heart stopped. 150 million munny (yen)?!

....

And she fired Hayate?!

Scary.

"Do you wanna work at my place?" Wataru oh-so-casually asked.

"Uh?" He replied with a glint of hope.

"You still have a debt to me, too."

"Eck!"

"You can work it off. I just can't call off so much money, I'm not a billionaire like Nagi."

"True."

"So, how about it?"

"I guess."

As he started to follow Wataru, Hayate only wondered what kind of mess he was in now. Even more so when he saw Nishizawa in the store.

* * *

Erm. Review and I'll be happy, but just getting story hits will be awesome too.


	3. Code Giasu: Wataru of the Rental Store

500+ words! By the way, did you pick up on the Fullmetal Alchemist refs? Thanks for reading! Three reviews make me really happy. :]

Disclaimer (this is for this chapter and the second-- not the first, and I already disclaimed Hayate): I don't own Code Geass, know CLAMP, own their characters, and I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Edward's hate for milk, or anything else I may have infringed.

* * *

"Huh? What are you doing here, Hayate?" Ayumu looked at Hayate and her environment.  
"Well, I got fired." Hayate replied dejectedly, hanging his head.  
"What? By who?" Now this was surprising. Nagi Sanzenin, the little blond twin-tails, fired Hayate Ayasaki, even though they were 'madly-in-love' with each other?  
"Milady Nagi, of course."  
"So you don't have a job?" Ayumu thought back to her first rejection. What was it for? Too busy..? This is the perfect chance!  
"I'm working for Wataru now."  
"..." What is this... feeling she got?  
Ayumu's little brother was listening and was deciding his approach to Nagi Sanzenin  
Disappointment?  
"What's wrong, Ayumu?" Hayate's voice pierced her.  
"N-n-nothing." She stumbled across her words, finding her voice a few moments later. "I'd like these videos, please?"  
"Code Giasu (geass)? Nice choice." Wataru quickly stood behind the counter, tapping on the register, before saying, "My yen (munny (yen)), please? Stop gaping at.." His eyes followed her eyes, and saw it immediately. In an attempt to avoid Ayumu's humiliation, he looked at a poster behind Hayate and quickly said "the Hayate no Gotoku poster." He noticed what he just said and felt only pity for poor Ayumu.  
This was just not her day.

After Ayumu rushed out of the store, Hayate questioned Wataru. "Code Giasu (geass)? Is it good?"  
At this point, Saki was listening. "Oh yes! But you might want to watch it yourself, or it'll lose it's impact." She said, somewhat nicely, maybe hinting something.  
Hayate didn't get it.  
However, Wataru felt it, and maybe felt that she was exaggerating (which she wasn't)  
"What?!" Wataru exclaimed.  
/,However, nobody understood.  
"Sir?" Saki questioned Wataru, followed with a slight glare.  
Which seemed like a menacing glare to Wataru, where he thought that Saki thought that he was ruining their 'moment'  
"S-s-sorry!"  
Hayate looked at the two of them. He never knew Wataru was this unstable.  
"Huh?" A sound escaped Hayate's lips.  
"Nothing." Saki said with a finishing touch- this 'discussion' was over.  
But alas, Wataru's actions weren't gone unnoticed by a sister hiding in the tree outside the store.  
Whose actions weren't unnoticed by Hayate, but he decided to ignore the path of carnage...  
"T-this is unacceptable! Wataru likes the maid?" Sister cursed what she thought was oh-so-quiet.  
It was way too loud that almost Nagi could hear it.  
Wataru's face immediately flamed red.  
Saki's eyes narrowed, and looked at Wataru, and said, "You like the maid at the Sanzenin house?"  
"N-n-n-no-o-o-o-t-t-t l-l-like that!" He managed to stutter and his face started to glow with immense embarrassment.  
They knew the real question. They were avoiding it. Until Hayate.  
"Huh? What are you doing on the tree screaming at the top of your lungs, getting Sir Wataru so embarrassed that he turned so red that it looks like he ran a 2000 meter race and got last place nonetheless, sister?"  
He said it.  
The way he put it. It annoyed little sister (Nunnally?)  
"What right do you have to talk about him like that?" Sister said to Hayate (taking note of the 'got last place' insult)  
"Me? And I quote 'T-this is unacceptable! Wataru likes the maid?'."  
She looked at Hayate. Then Wataru. Then Saki.  
"That, my friend, isn't relevant. I will now attack Saki, the maid (that looks like C.C.)  
"Ehhh?" (this is Saki)  
Sister raises her hand to attack, and strikes down, when she hears a loud, strange sound. She stops, raising her 'weapon' to see...  
No!

* * *

No way, it's ****! He's gonna die!!!!!! Heaven SAVE US!!! Call teh guards!!

...

Sorry.

Anyway, enjoy, and one review will make me smile, two will make me **and **my brother smile, three + will make me sooo elated that I'll update faster! [At an x% rate! (x=mood x number of reviews - 2)]


	4. Code Giasu: Wataru of the Rental Store 2

I'm going to switch to Microsoft Word to write now.

Sorry for the late update, I'll update soon too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Hayate no Gotoku, or any of it's characters.

* * *

Saki realized moments later what happened. (what she thought that happened)

"Wataru! You saved me!" She said a bit too loudly.

He immediately flushed a scarlet red, and turned to Hayate.

"Hayate! Are you okay?" Wataru rushed over, Saki following behind.

Hayate, with a bleeding face, lifted his hand and made a thumbs up. "Don't worry, I'm immortal." He flashed his immortal smile, and then passed out.

"Call an ambulance!"

Hayate suddenly sat up, and said: "No need. I'm just lying down." He passed out again.

"What are you doing?" Wataru shouted at Sister.

"Giving her eternal judgem—"

"Are you out of your mind? Did you see what you did to Hayate?"

"He's not important here. He _is _immortal."

"True, true..." He let out a sigh. Then he sucked in air again. "But still! Why?"

"That's for you to not know, and for him to not know either." She pointed at Hayate (no Gotoku). Then she jumped again, through the treetops.

"Huh? What happened here? Why is there an athletic nun?" Ayumu was here to return her videos.

"You're not surprised that Hayate is like... that?" Saki asked.

"Well, he's always like that. Doesn't matter, he _is_ immortal."

"But why?"

At this point the passed-out Hayate was listening, sat up, and said, "Chaledesu (Charles) gave me the code!" and passed out. Again.

"… Well. I'll just... put these videos on the counter." Ayumu backed out.

"Get Hayate home, I'll go look for a bed." Wataru said to Saki after the commotion was over.

"Yes, yes." She dragged Hayate along back to the store.

Wataru got his and Saki's room ready.

"Hayate?" He asked his employee.

"Yes, sir?" He answered.

"Don't you have to go home?"

"About that..."

"Don't tell me you don't have a place to live... Fine, sleep here for the night."

"Thank kyu (you)!" Hayate somehow found some sheets and made a bed with perfection.

Hayate had a somewhat easy night, and woke up with a smile on his face.

As he went downstairs, he saw Ayumu waiting for someone.

"Huh? Ayumu? What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Oh, just browsing." she replied.

"How was Code Giasu (geass)?"

"Interesting. I only watched the second season yesterday. I finished the first one before."

"What are you going to rent this time?"

"Maybe 'The Mechanholy of Suzumiya Haruhi' or 'CLANNAD'."

"Clannad?"

"I heard it's really sad."

Wataru soon walked down, and looked at Ayumu.

"You are going to rent something again? After one day?"

"Yes, yes."

"You just wanted to see Hayate again, didn't you?" Wataru looked at Ayumu with a devilish grin.

"N-n-no, n-n-othi-in-g l-l-i-ke t-ha-t-!"

"I'm going to tidy up that shelf." Hayate said quietly and slipped away.

"I'll be going.. to.. erm.. I just remembered I have to do something!" Ayumu stumbled and backed out.

**WIMP**

Suddenly there was a crash, which made Wataru turn his head.

"Huh?"

There was nothing but a tidy shelf, a dizzy Hayate, and a girl.

"Hey."

* * *

I'd like reviews which say something else than 'good' or 'plz update'. I know this and the last chapter is bad, I just don't know how to fix it.


	5. The Appearance of Sakuya

I'm sooooooooo sorry for the late update! I know this is reeeeaaaallly short, but bear with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

(And thank you so much readers!)

I'll try my best to update!

* * *

"Sakuya! What are you doing here?" Wataru seemed pleased.

"Nothing. Just tidying that shelf over there." Sakuya looked bored.

Hayate saw the happiness on Wataru's face.

"So, what's good around here? And what's Hayate doing here, too?" she asked.

Wataru just blinked. (He wasn't listening.)

"I'm working here to pay off my debt." Hayate looked at Wataru. "Wataru, stop staring at Sakuya. Get her some videos."

Sakuya blinked.

"Do you have a debt here too?" she asked.

"Yes. My father rented limited edition videos and never gave them back."

"I guess that poor face is not just for looks..." she mumbled so quietly that Hayate couldn't hear (but Wataru and Saki could).

Wataru blinked with the attention that Hayate wasn't getting. (He wanted the attention from Sakuya?) Saki stared jealously at the attention that Sakuya was getting.

Yes. Hayate was oblivious.

Be he thought he wasn't. Because he knew the fact that Wataru (seems to) likes Sakuya.

"Don't you get cramped up staying in this shop all day?" Sakuya broke the ice.

Before anyone could answer, there was a ring.

"Wataru. The videos that you lent me were boring. Really, is "Code Giasu (geass)" that good?

"I liked it!" Saki was, unfortunately, talking to air. 'Weird. I just had an instinct to say that."

Back to reality,

"Huh? What's Hayate doing here?"

"Milady! You should visit friends more often!"

"I'm your boss now. Not.. her. Stop saying 'Milady'"

* * *

It's obvious who it is, but what's with Wataru's reaction?

...

I really don't know. I'm only posting this to say I'm not dead.


	6. The Weird Behavior of Nagi Sanzenin

I swear, Sakuya will be in the next chapter! And sorry for it being so short! I hardly get any time on the computer.

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime mentioned in this story.

* * *

Nagi somewhat expected the cold attitude. She knew that Wataru never liked her.. and after that incident, even more so. But still..

"Okay, sir. Nagi, I am glad that you visit people more often now! What brings you here today?" Hayate and his curious ways. Argh.

So, she was here to apologize about that.. but not with Hayate here.

"I told you. I'm here to return Code Giasu (geass) videos…" Nagi looked at Wataru with a slight glare.

"Why is everybody renting Code Giasu (geass) now?" Hayate only asked, obviously oblivious to the evil aura of Nagi Sanzenin.

"Nagi Sanzenin commands you, Hayate Ayasaki, to come **back!**"

Wataru looked bored.

"Sorry, Nagi. Wataru (of the rental store) is my sire. Not you, Nagi." Hayate had a deadpanned voice.

Wataru still looked bored.

"Damnit! My Geass wasn't effective! He must have the code!" Nagi curses.

"Watch your language. And yes, I do have the code. Charledesu gave it to me. I'm immortal after all, aren't I? (no other explanation)" Hayate was (not) a genius!

"That's true.." Nagi mumbles.

"I thought Code Geass was boring?"

The sentence from Wataru made Nagi shiver.

"Y-y-y-es, it is? E-rm, Haruhi is bett-e-r? I forgot to re-re-regenerate my glas-s-ses-s?" she stuttered.

"Nagi, what's wrong with you today? Are you cold?" Hayate looked at Nagi curiously.

"No.. nothing." Nagi looked nervous. "I'll come back later."

Wataru looked at her. She stood icily still.

"What?" Wataru hissed.

"Eek!" Nagi squealed, then ran away.

"What happened?" Hayate was curious and confused.

Wataru sighed, then looked at Hayate. "It's nothing."

* * *

I guess all reviewers lost faith in this story?


	7. The Pink Hair of Hinagiku

If I get no reviews for this chapter, which is a short one, I'm seriously giving up. I only made it to see if I do get anything.

* * *

Sakuya looked at the scene.

Weird.

"Hey.. Wataru."

"Yeah?"

"What's with this?"

"Oh it's nothing." He looked at Hayate again. "Everything's alright. But I'll have to fire you."

...

Took a while to get an reaction.

"What?"

"Now, shoo."

Hayate, dejected, walked around.

"Huh? Hayate? What are youi doing here?" Hinagiku was apparently there.

"I'm fired."

"From Nagi?"

"From Wataru."

Wasn't he hired at Nagi?

Anyway..

"I need to talk you."

Hayate looked at her.

"What is it?"

She started to blush.

"Will.. will.. you go-" She reddened. "-out with.. me?"

"What? Sure."

That was weird.


	8. The Totochachan of Sakuya

It'll be sad if I didn't try.

* * *

Hinagiku really regretted confessing. The burden of losing was alot, so she was.. regretting it.

"Hayate-kun?"

"Yeah, Hinagiku-san?"

"'-san'? We're going out. Don't add one, or atleast '-ch-'.. nevermind."

Hayate looked at her.

"Oh, debt-ridden butler. What'cha doing here?" A familiar voice sang out to him.

"I was fired," he said, dejectedly. "You?"

"Looking for my lost pet!"

"You have a pet?" Hinagiku squeezed her way into the conversation.

"Ah, yes. He looks a large bear, just like that one." She pointed behind them.

Everybody froze. They turned.

"Totocha-chan!" Sakuya cried, jumping on it's shoulder.

Totochan started to swipe at at Hinagiku.

"Hinagiku-chan!" Hayate jumped infront of her.

Using his bare hands, he blocked the incoming strike.

"Be careful!" He shouted, passing her a wooden stick. "Just in case. You know kendo, right?" He passed her a reassuring smile. "Nothing will happen, anyway."

He jumped right back into actions, leaving her breathless.

She didn't regret it now.

"_Hinagiku-chan_, ey?"

"Oh, be quiet."

* * *

'Cause there was 4 reviews.

XDDDD


	9. The Thoughts of the Loving Hayate Duo

_Goodness. Nothing I say will take me back, I guess. Well, I might as well try._

* * *

She frowned, thinking back on that other day where Totochan (or whatever his name was) suddenly attacked them. Eventually, Hayate managed to catch him (who knows how?) and send him back to the Sakuya's Private Zoo: Open to Sakuya, owner only! zoo. Well, nothing to fret now. The thing that bugged her most, though, is the Hinagiku-_chan_. It felt so..

…

"Stiff?" A loud narrator's voice boomed the sky.

…

"Don't disturb my deep thinking!"

"Oh yeah, the stick that Hayate gave her is framed, and put nicely in her room."

"That's..!"

Anyway, it felt stiff.

"_(Actually, it wasn't. It was as natural as you can get.)"_

"I can hear you!"

Miss Katsura _wasn't_ impressed.

* * *

Ayumu _was,_ however, depressed.

She finished reading the "depressing" story Nagi Fires.

Didn't Hinagiku say that confessing was losing?

"_Cheater, I tell you!"_

Yeah, the narrator's voice was getting annoying too.

"_Hey!_"

* * *

Hayate wiped the sweat off his brow.

He asked for a job- and this is what he got? Being a maid?

Really, couldn't it have been at least a butler?

"Hayate! Tea, please!" Sakuya called, with a bundle of money in her hands.

"Yeah, yeah." He worked his way to the green kitchen.

* * *

_I really need to get around writing this properly. This- is a poor excuse of a new chapter, finally released after practically half a year._


End file.
